


showered with affection

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tomato does Camp nano [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM theme, Dom!Martin, M/M, Sublas, sub!Douglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked for sublas prompts and got 'wet'<br/>So here have fluffy aftercare :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	showered with affection

Douglas slowly came to. Martin was still removing the ropes from his body so he couldn’t have been under for long and there was no way he could move without being told just yet. He was only just getting aware of his surroundings again.   
Martin was outside of his range of vision he could only feel him kneeling next to him and his hands touching Douglas almost constantly. 

Martin removed the ropes in complete silence. Douglas was so focused on the feeling of Martin’s hands that he didn’t notice when there were no more ropes, only Martin continuing to massage him, moving his body however he needed to massage all of Douglas.   
When he was turned onto his back he managed to look at Martin’s face, focus still a little hazy. Martin wasn’t looking at his face, focused on the part of Douglas he was massaging. Without Martin stopping him Douglas continued looking at Martin. All the haze clearing away the longer he looked making Martin’s face clearer than ever.   
Taking in all the feelings he could see on Martin’s face. The feelings that were so often hidden now out in the open for only Douglas to see. 

Douglas tried reaching out to Martin, wanting to show him how much he appreciated Martin, but his arms refused to cooperate.   
A sound made it’s way out of Douglas’ throat somewhere between frustration and longing at this inability to move. 

“Shhhh, Douglas. What is it?” Martin combed his fingers through Douglas’ hair, worry suddenly taking over his features. No Douglas wanted the other feelings back.   
Douglas leaned into the touch, longing to return the touch.   
Martin kept looking into his eyes and Douglas could do nothing but stare right back. Even when Martin’s eyes started to wander checking over Douglas for any sign of hurt, Douglas’ eyes stayed focused on Martin’s as if they were the center of his universe.   
Which they sort of where in these moments. Martin’s eyes and hand seeming like the only things keeping him from floating away. Away to some unpleasant place. Martin was home. 

Douglas finally managed to move, but he only managed to weakly grasp at nothing, his arms too heavy to lift off the bed.  
Martin must have seen the movement in his peripheral vision as he took one of Douglas’ hand and lifted it to his face. Kissing the palm and nuzzling it. 

“You were so good today. So good only for me. So well behaved.” As Martin started talking the worry finally drained out of his face and instead a small smile lit up his eyes.   
The string of reassurances and praise continued on as Douglas felt the heaviness lifting off his body, leaving him with only the weight of Martin’s body leaning into his side. 

As Martin continued talking Douglas managed to slowly lifted his other hand to Martin’s face. His movement slowing down even further the closer he got to his destination, not wanting to go against any orders Martin might not have spoken.   
When Martin didn’t stop him he placed his hand on Martin’s cheek. Both hands now framing Martin’s face.   
Douglas was still to deep in the submissive head space to do anything more demanding, more out of line. However much he wanted to kiss Martin now he couldn’t. But Martin didn’t stop him, if anything his small grew wider as he leaned down, like he was reading Douglas’ thoughts.

It started with just a simple peck. But each kiss grew more intimate as Martin continued kissing Douglas. Douglas’ hands moving to rest more comfortably on Martin’s back. 

 

When Martin pulled back and moved away from Douglas he let out a whine.   
Martin couldn’t go away yet. It was too early. He wasn’t save without Martin. He could still float away. Float into the darkness.

“I’m not leaving. We need a shower. You can move, right?”  
Douglas nodded but didn’t make any move to get up until Martin pulled him upright. 

 

With a string of praise Martin led Douglas into the bathroom. Never stopping to touch him, keeping his hand on the small of Douglas’ back on the way. Holding his hand as he was working the shower.

When Martin placed Douglas under the spray, it was exactly the right temperature. Douglas let his head fall back. Enjoying the feeling of the droplets hitting his face, the flow of the water on his body. Even the loss of Martin’s touch didn’t register as the thread it had done before.  
The water washed away any tension that had remained after the scene and preventing any tension that might have lurked at the edges of his consciousness from creeping back in. 

Douglas had no idea how long he had been standing under the spray when Martin’s hand returned massaging him once again. The smell of his favourite soap growing in the air. 

When he could feel Martin in front of him Douglas reached out stroking along whatever parts of Martin he could reach. Martin stopped him after only a few moments.   
Had he done something wrong? 

Before any doubt could manifest in his mind, making him tense up again Martin spoke up.  
“I’ve finished washing you. Do you want to wash me now?”  
Oh right showering. Cleaning. Douglas nodded.   
Martin always knew what kind of questions he could ask without confusing Douglas more, how much of a decision he could make on his own in a situation. This one was easy Douglas wanted to return the favour, give his services to Martin.

Martin squeezed some soap into Douglas’ hand “There you go”  
With a task at hand moving and coordinating the movements became easier. Douglas focused on Martin as he carefully and throughly washed him head to toe. 

When he finished Martin pulled Douglas up and kissed him. Mumbling “Thank you” before continuing the kiss.

 

It felt like hours until Martin broke the kiss again. Douglas chasing the feeling but Martin didn’t let him.  
“Come on prune. Let’s go to bed.”  
“Yea” 

Martin shut of the shower and led Douglas out of the stall.   
After haphazardly scrubbing over his hair and chest Martin wrapped his own towel around himself and he reached for Douglas’ towel. Drying him off with much more care than he had himself. 

Douglas felt like he could have done it himself at this point but it always felt better when Martin was doing it.   
Having finished drying Douglas, Martin quickly dried himself some more before hanging both towels up to dry before taking Douglas’ hand and walking to the bedroom.   
Douglas walked beside Martin as much as he could, walking ahead when the bedroom doorway didn’t allow them to walk side by side. Pulling Martin straight to the bed even when he muttered something about pyjamas. 

Martin recognising the signs of Douglas having moved out of subspace for the most part and while he didn’t like letting Douglas get away with everything he knew when Douglas could handle and sometimes even needed to be in control for a bit. 

He may have verbally protested to going to bed without pyjamas but as soon as both were lying down Martin pulled Douglas close. Douglas returned the embrace and soon both pilots where fast asleep.   
Nothing on their minds but warmth and the other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to help me out working on my Nano send me more prompts for stuff ;p not only sublas :D #shamelessselfpromo


End file.
